


Perfect

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "Why are you so damn perfect?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Kudos: 21





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, Wakanda!Bucky, language, established relationship, implied smut, goats  
> Romanian: Mic – little; Rahat – bullshit/shit; Prost – dumbass; rahat mic – little shit.

It was Bucky’s turn to feed the goats today. He pretends he hates it, but I see him smile every time. He even named them himself, although you though he could have been nicer about it; his explanation was that the names reminded him of Steve and Sam. You couldn’t argue with that. You could, however, argue for him to come back inside and stop doting on Mic and eat the small meal before it gets cold.

It doesn’t seem likely to be an argument won by yelling through the window, not when he is currently laying on the ground as all three little rascals are jumping around him. Rolling your eyes, you set the plates of spaghetti – one of both of your favorites when the nights are cool – down on the small table and head outside.

You don’t say anything as you approach, no need too, not with him. Bucky still doesn’t move, still laying on his back with a smile on his face as you move to stand next to him. “Bucky.”

“Yes doll?”

“Dinner is ready, and you are currently playing with goats.”

“They need love too.”

“It’s spaghetti.” His interest is piqued as he looks to you. “And it is getting cold.”

He nods and tries to hoist himself up, not a problem usually but he has on one his long tunics and only one arm, along with three goats chasing each other in close proximity. After nearly three tires and nothing, you begin to smile.

“Need some help old man?”

“No,” he huffs, “I’m a fucking super-soldier, I can get up off the damn ground without help.” Face contorted in concentration and tunic hiked up slightly – he figured that out – he manages to get himself up.

“C’mon, food is still waiting.” You don’t wait to see if he is following, only assuming that he is. It’s when you get seated that you realize the Mic, Rahat, and Prost followed him, and he let them. _Damn goats._

“Bucky, we talked about this.” You gesture to the mud-covered goats standing beside him as he makes to sit down. “They need to be _clean_ before coming in.”

“I know,” he sighs, sitting down anyway, “but look at those faces.” He holds out his one arm and as if on cue they three fur-babies look at you with the biggest and saddest eyes you’ve ever seen, and you’ve seen Bucky’s ‘puppy eyes.’

“Fine. Just eat.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, eat the damned spaghetti Buck.” You tease. “And love you too.”

~

The two of you are lying in bed, still naked from earlier activities that left both you breathless. Now though, you’re just tracing different shapes and swirls across his chest, breaths even with his. His arm is wrapped around your waist, not moving but just resting and holding you close.

Placing a small kiss on his chest you rest your head on him, and he sighs. “Why are you so damn perfect?”

You laugh a little as he kisses the top of your head. “I’m not Bucky. Not even close.” You pick your head up, hand stilled and look him in the eyes. “I’m just perfect for you, you prost.”

He laughs, really laughs at that. “I think you just might be you rahat mic.”


End file.
